


黑暗秩序萬世長存

by 70doge



Series: LVBC(Jr.)不可不說的故事集 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Issues, M/M, 男巫可懷孕設定, 粗暴性愛提及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/70doge/pseuds/70doge
Summary: 本篇主LVBC(Jr.)，LVBB僅為提及。小巴蒂對他的主人有許多混雜的情結，去看原著小說第四集身份暴露那段，他知道佛地魔的真實背景！！食死徒大獲全勝設定。（有小巴蒂這樣的人才，LV想輸也難）
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Voldemort, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort
Series: LVBC(Jr.)不可不說的故事集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697056
Kudos: 5





	黑暗秩序萬世長存

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇主LVBC(Jr.)，LVBB僅為提及。  
> 小巴蒂對他的主人有許多混雜的情結，去看原著小說第四集身份暴露那段，他知道佛地魔的真實背景！！  
> 食死徒大獲全勝設定。（有小巴蒂這樣的人才，LV想輸也難）

我們都有一個非常令人失望的父親。  
我們都是以父親的名字命名，並為此感到莫大屈辱。  
我們都非常樂意，去殺死我們的父親，確保黑暗秩序萬世長存。

那是哈利波特的週年忌日，食死徒又抓住一些偷偷紀念他的反抗者，這些人被送到黑暗君主最忠實的擁護者手裡折磨。  
小巴蒂克勞奇看著那些他曾教過的年輕人，臉上閃現譏嘲的神色。  
「為什麼送來我這裡？」他問負責這次行動的崔佛。  
「這裡面有奈威隆巴頓，我以為您會想親自處決他。」同樣執行過滅門血案的崔佛低下頭，食死徒對這位黑暗君主身邊的近臣充滿畏懼，他憎恨他們這些不夠忠誠的食死徒恐怕比憎恨鄧不利多還更多。  
「就因為你們聽說我曾經參與對他父母親的折磨？」歪坐在椅子上的小巴蒂笑了笑，手裡的魔杖隨意晃向崔佛「鑽心剜骨！」  
崔佛發出慘叫在地上滾動，一同押送罪犯的食死徒嚇得情不自禁對小巴蒂跪下，而那幾個被逮捕的年輕人也個個臉色發白，只有奈威是在恐懼之外還隱隱冒出刻骨憎恨。  
小巴蒂沒讓刑罰持續太長時間，他收了咒語，居高臨下蔑視渾身依舊在顫抖的崔佛：「我不喜歡別人搶走我的功勞；同樣，我也不喜歡有人把我沒做過的事加在我身上。」  
他陷在椅子裡，雙腿擱在扶手上搖晃：「尤其那還是貝拉布萊克做的，我痛恨被和那個女人同時提起……你們還待在這裡做什麼？馬份家的地牢總不至於裝不下這幾個孩子吧？把人送過去。」  
食死徒們幾乎是連滾帶爬地帶著囚犯逃出去。在離開前，奈威最後回頭看了一眼那個外表陌生卻其實教過他們一年黑魔法防禦術的男人，此時正好有另外的食死徒前來向他傳達什麼，那個男人有些神經質地吐了吐舌頭，接著原地移形幻影離去。

「我的主人。」小巴蒂對眼前的黑袍男人虔誠下跪「有什麼我能為您效勞？」  
「過來。」佛地魔沙啞的聲音說著「到我床上來。」  
小巴蒂順從地爬到他主人床上，下一秒，他那身考究的西裝便被佛地魔一個無聲無杖的“四分五裂”毀壞殆盡。  
蛇臉的男人覆上他的信徒，很快房裡便響起抽插撞擊聲和青年的喘息，進攻的男人從頭到尾沒有聲音，就好像是幽靈在操幹那全然為他展開的青年一般。  
小巴蒂眼裡裝滿對主人的無限崇拜，他任由主人在床第間對他狠狠折磨——例如在他快要高潮時收到的鑽心剜骨，讓他尖叫著用力夾緊，並收穫主人灌入他體內的白液——他大汗淋漓癱軟在佛地魔的床上，感受主人對他的佔有。  
「你想要什麼報償？」性慾得到滿足的佛地魔懶懶躺在床上摩挲著小巴蒂的後頸，他們彼此心知肚明這個動作只是便於他隨時能在意外發生時扭斷對方的脖子「佛地魔王從不吝於賞賜。」  
小巴蒂知道他的主人不喜歡屬下表現太過貪懶或……“無私”，他深深看了男人一眼，鼓起勇氣說：「主人，我也想要一個孩子，一個您的子嗣。」  
「貝拉已經為我懷上子嗣。」佛地魔說「我不需要太多的後代。」  
小巴蒂在心底詛咒貝拉那個女人的捷足先登，他故作懊惱地嘆口氣：「都怪我，我以為在您心中我就是您的孩子，才會忽略您也會想要一個由純血、忠貞、魔力強大的對象生下的子嗣繼續為黑暗秩序服務。」  
「你是我的孩子。」佛地魔縱聲大笑「你這是在向我強調你比貝拉更“忠貞”……？」  
佛地魔短暫陷入思考，是的，雖然貝拉對他的迷戀使她從不把羅道夫萊斯特蘭其放在眼裡，食死徒也更傾向稱她“貝拉布萊克”多過冠上夫姓，可她到底是別人的合法妻子——婚約甚至還是他賜的。  
「也好。」佛地魔柔聲說「等她產下子嗣能夠回來在床上侍奉我時，佛地魔王會給予你想要的。」  
小巴蒂臉上浮現興奮的紅暈：「感謝主人！」  
看著忠心屬下激動的模樣，佛地魔心底湧上一絲對愛情的憎惡，他伸手掐住小巴蒂的脖子幾乎使他窒息，看對方安靜承受著、眼角憋出淚水，他才又稍微鬆手，抬起對方的一條腿再次衝撞進去。  
臥室再一次響起淫靡的呼叫聲，而房裡那些屬於佛地魔莊園的蛇形雕飾，則用嘶嘶聲伴奏低語著同一句話。  
「黑暗秩序，萬世長存。」


End file.
